The Art of Letting Go
by amereausllylover
Summary: Ally Dawson. Typical nobody? Actually, shes an extremely talented musician and has already played in front of thousands. Austin Moon. Typical badboy? Maybe not. They hate each other. But what happens when Austin discovers Allys secret talents? Will he maybe reveal some of his own? And along the way develop a friendship, or even more?


Miami air. Warm and bright.

I took a breathe and it filled my lungs. I smiled at the good feeling it brought, despite my bad mood.

My smile quickly faded though, as I approached the doors of the Miami highschool. A sigh escaped my lips and I stepped into the busy halls. I was immediately shoved by mobs of teens trying to get to class on time. I stumbled through them, and I thought I was doing pretty good until I was stopped bt Queen Bee, Kira Starr.

"Well if it isnt Ally Dawson!" she exclaimed. " Do you really think you're worthy enough to stand in my presence, nerdgirl?

I rolled my eyes. Was she not the one who came up to me? As much as I wanted to say something, I just kept my head down and walked away.

"What a loser! She cant even talk," I heard her snicker to her friends.

Whatever.

See, Kiras father, Jimmy Starr owned a huge record label, so she thinks she's all that. No. She steps on me like I'm a bug. Why? I dont know. She has since we were little. Only if she knew who I was...

But she didnt so I had to endure the endless bullying of being your typical highschool nerd.

I made my way to my locker and prepared myself for another round of harrassment, since the majority of the football teams lockers were right across from mine. Lead by bad boy/ jock Austin Moon.

I caught his attention and he smirked that evil smirk of his. I flinched, knowing what was coming.

"I might need to go talk to the janitor, looks like he missed a piece of trash. " he mocked as he walked up to me. His possy laughed along with him.

"Just leave me alone Moon," I muttered.

"What was that Dorkson?" He seethed, "Leave you alone?"

I tried to shove past him but he didnt budge.

"What if I don't want to leave you alone?" He asked evilly.

When he wasnt looking I slid up under his arm and ran for class. That boy would be the death of me. There was no question as to why he was the most popular boy in school. He had floppy blonde hair and chocolately eyes. He was very muscular and captain of the football team. Pretty cliché right?

I was taken aback when I entered my honors class and there sat Moon in my seat. He had no honors classes that I knew of. I sat as far away from him as possible. I could feel his eyes staring into my back. I shuddered.

The class _went_ by rather quickly. I barely paid attention, I didn't need to, Iwas already ahead on this lesson. Every now and then I would peek back at Austin. He wasnt paying attention and obviously about to pass out. I rolled my eyes. How did he make it into this class anyways?

The day went by rather quickly, but Moon was in all of my classes, ALL of them! I didn't understand. I just didn't.

Finally the bell rung signifying it was the end of the day. Hurriedly I hopped out of my seat and returned my books to my locker. I made my ways to the doors and stepped out onto the streets of Miami. A feeling of relief washed over me.

The walk to where I was going wasnt long. Soon I was standing in front of the building I liked to call my second home. The Miami Academy of Fine Arts. I wasn't a full time student here but they let me come here afteschool since I was "Miami's Best Aspiring Female Artist".

I walked in and _was_ greeted by my music instructor, la Rosa. She was very strict but also very nice, and a bit crazy. Well maybe more than a bit. Her daughter goes here and is a very good friend of mine.

She ordered me to go practice my keys and she'd be back in here soon. I did as she said and then started playing a song I'd been working on for the valentines day banquet coming up. I sang the words softly.

_I stared up at the sun _

Thought of all of the people places and things ive loved

I stared up just to see

Out of all of the faces, you were the one next to me

(And so on and so forth)

When I finished I smiled proudly. My smile vanished however, when I looked down and saw a familiar blonde.

I bit my lip. Moon.

**ok! First chapter! So... tell me what ya think! If you didnt love it itll get better I promise! Review and comment!**

**Till next time!**

**-M.**


End file.
